1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to incision closing clips, specifically an incision closing clip for closing an incision.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals typically employ incision clips to hold the edges of incisions in fowls such as turkeys, chicken roast, fish, etc. closed. This is needed to prevent fluids, stuffing, etc. from falling out and to prevent the flesh at the edges of the incision from separating during roasting. Heretofore, incision clips and other fasteners such as stitches, pins, skewers, etc. have been used for this purpose, but it takes considerable time and labor to apply those devices and they are easily misplaced. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples include but are not limited to the references described below, which references are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,389, issued to Lilly, discloses a skewer clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,747, issued to Detaranto, discloses a device for closing incisions in fowls or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,887, issued to Beck, discloses a flesh clamping device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,779, issued to Abess, discloses a stuffing retainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,407, issued to Cassell, discloses an incision closing clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,824, issued to Konopa, discloses a holder for birds.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D423,305, issued to Foster et al., discloses an ornamental design for a barbeque ribs clamp.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include: being inconvenient to use; being easily misplaced; being difficult and uncomfortable to grip; being unable to withstand very high oven temperatures; and/or being not strong enough to hold incisions closed during prolonged roasting of fowls.
What is needed is an incision closing clip that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.